Dear Death
by Magick
Summary: Rated R for a few strong curse words, and a truly angsty story. Harry tells Draco how he feels, in a letter.


Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, or the setting, all I own is the plot  
  
--=x=--  
  
"You're my life, my reason for living, and if I don't wake up tomorrow, then it's my own fault for loving you like there won't be a tomorrow if your not in my arms. My own fault for making up dreams without your consent, and for praying every night that you'd be with me come morning. Some life, maybe we could have been alike, not on opposite sides of the fence, a Romeo and Juliet, star-crossed and fated to misery. Only, Juliet knew Romeo loved her, and I know you'll never feel the same way about me.  
  
It kills me inside every day that I see you, that you stare at me with loathing and contempt, and yet I yearn for your touch, and for the gentleness to seep from your face, and to tell me I'm safe, if only for a moment, in your arms. But now there's nothing, holding us apart, and yet we're not together. Because you broke my heart without knowing it. You took my cracked, and fragile soul and carried it for a while, the breaks now make it useless, and I can owe it to you.   
  
You never knew I loved you, did you? I guess that's the way it has to be. But maybe, someday, I'll be able to tell you the truth, if you get this letter, then you'll know. I always wondered if maybe, just maybe there was more in store for us, or if maybe, just maybe, there was a hope. But hope if for people with nothing better to spend their time with, and I refuse to waste away any more then I already have.  
  
One day, it seems like a million years ago, I looked in the Mirror of Erised, and it showed me, my family. Now I have my own mirror, it's called my mind, and it never lies. It tells me that I can survive without them, but without you, I am nothing, and not breathing. You are my air, and my soul, my every waking moment, and dream. I would die without you, and I don't have you.  
  
Maybe someday, we'll meet on the other side, you'll be in Heaven, I know it. Maybe your not perfect, and maybe you've done, and seen things you with you could make ammends for. But God, I'm sure, knows your true heart, and I know that heart is pure. There's nothing in this world that I love more then you, and I would give anything to be with you. But since I cannot, then I give the only thing you could never have. My Life.  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
Draco set the parchment down on the table, his generally pale face gone sallow, a near blue shade. The snowy-white owl that delivered the mail pecked at his hand, until it bled, just a bit, and Draco stared at the crimson droplets entranced. "Why...." He whispered, quietly..  
  
But in Slytherin, everyone is always looking for a way to gain the upper hand, and Pansy saw just such an opportunity. Reaching around the bowls and plates carefully, she plucked the parchment out of Draco's cold hands. "Pansy.... Return that.... Now...." He said in a warning tone, threatening undertones that didn't phase her even a bit, as she read the uneven scroll.  
  
A shrill, annoying, heart-stopping giggle echoed through out the dining hall, and Draco wished the world would open up and swallow him alive, as his limbs felt paralysed, and cold. Pansy's laughter, hysterical and high-pitched made his skin crawl, and the thought of his secret-love's memory being treated in such a manner made him feel sick. But she had no idea when enough was too much, as she laughed out, "Harry Potter is a fag!!"   
  
It was all too much. Ron looked up, and stalked over to the table. "Shut the fuck up, you stupid cunt! Harry is gone, and it's because of people like you, that he killed himself!" Ron said in a deadly voice. Draco nodded and swiped the letter back to the safety of his robes, and Weasley nodded. "You know, then Draco?"   
"I do.."  
"And you say?"  
"I wish I could have told him, I loved him to."  
A sigh.  
"So do we all...."  
  
--=x=--  
  
a very strange little bit, but I hope you like 


End file.
